<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous-LevHina by r4y_th3_g4y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038926">Jealous-LevHina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4y_th3_g4y/pseuds/r4y_th3_g4y'>r4y_th3_g4y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, hinalev, levhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4y_th3_g4y/pseuds/r4y_th3_g4y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one-shot of Hinata getting jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous-LevHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this isn't great !! I'm still trying to improve my writing skills !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lev was attractive, and that was just a fact everyone knew, so it was common for Lev to get hit on by random people on the street. Of course, Lev would always shut them down immediately. He was loyal to his wonderful boyfriend, Hinata. Now that didn’t stop Hinata from feeling jealous. It was frustrating when people hit on Lev right in front of him, especially when on a date. Hinata learned to ignore it for the most part. The only time he would get defensive is when they would refuse to back down. This was the current situation. They were at an arcade that Kenma had recommended and some girl was flirting with Lev. Of course, Lev already told her many times that he had a boyfriend and wasn’t interested. She completely ignored him and kept making moves. Hinata got involved and had an almost threatening aura. <br/>“He said he wasn’t interested, so please back off.”<br/>The girl eyed Hinata.<br/>“Are you supposed to be his boyfriend?” Now that really pissed Hinata off. He was about to say something but Lev stopped him.<br/>“Yes he is my boyfriend and I love him very much, now please leave us alone.”<br/>She scoffed and mumbled a ‘whatever’ and walked away annoyed. Hinata was still annoyed and Lev laughed slightly. Hinata immediately looked at his boyfriend confused. <br/>“Sorry but your so cute when you're jealous.” Hinata blushed and made some kind of inaudible noise. Lev only laughed more at his boyfriend. Lev sighed and smiled. <br/>‘Yep, this is the man I want to marry.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>